Losing grip
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Ese no era el comportamiento de Claire Redfield; ella no besaba a los subordinados de su hermano. Pero lo había hecho… y deseaba que ese momento no hubiera terminado... Escrito en colaboración con SKANDROSITA.


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

**CAP 1 **

"_Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos."_

_**Dalai Lama**_

—Llámame cuando llegues a la base —dijo Claire en un tono casi maternal.

—Deja de portarte como mi madre Claire. El que Jill te pidiera que cuidaras de mí mientras ella estuviera comisionada en Europa, no te da el derecho a tratarme como un niño —espetó Chris irritado.

Claire desvió la vista intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Odiaba la terrible angustia que sentía en su pecho cada vez que su hermano era enviado a cumplir alguna misión. Aunque ya no era aquel muchacho impulsivo y temerario que se alistó en fuerza aérea en busca de un sueño, cada vez que Chris era llamado por la BSAA, ella aún se sentía como la adolescente torpe, con pecas en el rostro que despidió a su única familia en medio del llanto y aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

De pronto, sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, obligándola a levantar la mirada.

—Haré que te llame, lo prometo — dijo Piers esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que sostenía su vieja mochila de lona.

—Gracias —Claire sonrió.

—Lo vigilaré de cerca para que no haga algo estúpido.

—¿Y quién cuidará de ti? —inquirió ella preocupada.

—Me las arreglaré —Piers se llevó la mano a la nuca. —Ocho años en el campo de batalla y no he recibido una sola bala.

—Algún día la suerte no estará de tu lado.

—Ya hablas como tu hermano. Además, ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de la muerte.

—Muere joven y tu cadáver se conservará hermoso… Aún eres muy joven Piers. Chris debería protegerte en lugar de tú a él —dijo Claire irritada— Eres un gran amigo. No sé qué haría sin ti vigilándolo de cerca.

—Tal vez podrías salir conmigo cuando vuelva —soltó Piers en tono seductor.

Claire soltó una sonora carcajada; no era la primera vez que el mejor amigo de Chris la invitaba a salir.

—Tal vez… —Claire lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta tomándolo desprevenido—. Cuando rompas con… ¿Cómo se llama la rubia que llevaste el viernes por la noche a casa?

—Rose —respondió frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer la chica no era del agrado de él.

Claire se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Desde que vio a aquella chica alta, rubia y con una voz tan irritante como el canto de una foca, cruzando la sala de estar con una sonrisa tan falsa como un billete de un mil dólares, supo que su relación con Piers estaba destinada al fracaso. A pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocerlo, ella había logrado entablar una buena amistad con el compañero de su hermano; solían reunirse en casa de Chris los viernes por la noche para cenar y pasar un buen rato juntos.

Aún recordaba al muchacho tímido que llegó por primera vez a la casa de los Redfield. En ese tiempo, Piers había dejado el ejército y su vida no tenía un rumbo fijo. Chris lo invitó a pasar una temporada con ellos mientras decidía que hacer con su futuro. Al principio, a Claire le pareció una locura tener a un desconocido viviendo entre ellos; ¿Acaso Chris se había vuelto loco?, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevar a su hogar a un chico que apenas conocía?. El joven Nivans se instaló en la habitación de huéspedes y estuvo la primera semana sin salir. Ella pasó del enfado a la preocupación al ver que su invitado pasaba sus días tumbado en su cama sin hablar con nadie, apenas probando bocado y vivía en su propio mundo.

Una noche, aprovechando que Piers había ido a la base de la BSAA en uno de los tantos intentos de Chris por convencerlo de unirse a la agencia, Claire se introdujo en su habitación y comenzó a hurgar entre sus cosas para conocer un poco más acerca del chico taciturno con el que apenas cruzaba palabra… Después de todo, era su deber proteger a su familia de cualquiera que intentase hacerles daño. Camisetas perfectamente dobladas, ropa interior limpia, una copia desvencijada de _El Guardián entre el Centeno de J.D Sallinger _, en fin, no encontró nada que hiciera ver al nuevo huésped como un enfermo mental y mucho menos como una persona peligrosa.

—Será mejor que vayas con Chris. Ya sabes lo que dice acerca de llegar tarde —dijo Claire nerviosa.

—No sería la primera vez que me reprende por retrasarlo —Piers se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Es verdad. Siempre habla de lo impuntual que eres en el trabajo.

De pronto, Claire lo envolvió en un abrazo y se deleitó el aroma de su aftershave. Un apretón de manos hubiera bastado para despedirse de él, sin embargo, un impulso en su interior la obligó a estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo echaría de menos. Intentó alejarse, pero entonces, Piers se aferró a ella y pudo sentir su cálido aliento rozando su nuca, provocándole una descarga de electricidad que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pasaban los minutos y parecía que aquel gesto de despedida no tendría fin. Inesperadamente, la voz firme y autoritaria de su hermano la obligó a volver a la realidad.

—Piers, ¡ya es hora!

—Enseguida —Piers rompió el abrazo visiblemente alterado.

—Anda —Claire se abrazó a sí misma intentando recuperar la compostura. Aún podía sentir un ligero hormigueo recorrerle la espalda—. Que tengan buen viaje.

—Hasta pronto —Piers le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse con Chris y caminar juntos hasta el hangar de la base.

.

.

La Alianza de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo o BSSA por sus siglas en inglés, era una agencia de seguridad especializada en incidentes terroristas biológicos, con un alcance a nivel mundial. En el año 2005 y después la disolución de FBC, la BSAA se convirtió en una pieza importante en la lucha en contra del uso de armas bio-orgánicas; se hizo de una buena reputación al evitar en varias ocasiones que ciudades enteras cayeran en manos de grupos criminales. Fue por ello que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en parte de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas y junto a ella ha trabajado para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

El cielo estaba cubierto de densas nubes grises, señal de que una fuerte tormenta se aceraba. Piers se encontraba sentado en el avión limpiando su rifle de precisión táctico m-21, mientras que Chris leía una y otra vez el último informe acerca del nuevo brote del virus T en la provincia de Busan, en Corea del Sur. Fueron casi quince horas de viaje, algunos miembros del equipo Alpha decidieron recuperar algunas horas de sueño, aunque de forma muy incómoda: con la cabeza moviéndose en un vaivén intermitente debido al movimiento del aeronave, otros jugaban una partida de cartas y el resto solo esperaban en silencio con la incertidumbre reflejada en sus rostros al no saber a qué peligros se enfrentarían más adelante o peor: si volverían vivos a casa. La mayoría eran jóvenes entre los veintiuno y veintinueve años, con una preparación militar de alto nivel; el capitán Redfield se encargaba personalmente de seleccionar solo a los mejores elementos para integrar su pelotón, aunque en el campo de batalla solía ser autoritario y muy estricto, fuera de él, cuidaba de ellos como si fueran parte de su familia.

Piers guardó el arma en su estuche y buscó en su mochila su libro de _El Guardián entre el Centeno. _Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que lo había leído, no obstante, se sentía identificado con su protagonista Holden Caulfield: los dos fueron expulsados de la preparatoria, tenían los mismos sentimientos de rebeldía y sentían antipatía con todo el mundo. A diferencia de Holden que logró encontrar una solución a sus problemas a través de la terapia, el joven y problemático Nivans buscó la salida en los lugares menos esperados; una vez que terminó la escuela, trabajó en la cocina de un restaurante de comida rápida. Aunque la paga era mala, las sesiones de sexo ardiente en el almacén del piso inferior con Mary, la cajera, hacían que todas las horas que pasaba frente a la grasienta y sucia parrilla valieran la pena. Después de ser sorprendido una tarde por el inspector de salud, con los pantalones en los tobillos y la chica del mostrador posando entre sus muslos, fue despedido y de nuevo decidió probar suerte ahora como mensajero de una compañía de paquetería.

A bordo de su bicicleta, pasaba los días entregando paquetes y documentos por todo Nueva York. Aunque la paga era igual de mala; la sensación de libertad que le daba viajar entre las calles, con el viento golpeando su cara y la adrenalina de conducirse en una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo, esquivando autos, personas y cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino eran únicos. Fue ahí donde conoció al General Rodríguez, un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam con muy mal genio que vivía en los suburbios. Piers lo visitaba cada lunes y le dejaba un paquete de parte de su hija Nicole que vivía en Kentucky. El viejo lo invitaba a pasar, le ofrecía una cerveza y juntos se divertían con los relatos que el anciano le contaba sobre sus días de gloria en los campos de batalla.

A pesar de que Piers provenía de una familia con una gran tradición militar, a él no le interesó jamás formar parte de las filas del ejército; lo consideraba algo aburrido, además de que siempre tuvo la inquietud de hacer algo más que solo servir a su país como el resto de sus hermanos. Un día, el General Rodríguez lo invitó a un campo de tiro como regalo de cumpleaños y fue ahí donde le obsequió su primer rifle de precisión: un TAC50 de segunda mano. Al principio se sintió decepcionado por el obsequio del anciano; sin embargo desde el momento que tuvo el arma en sus manos, algo dentro de él se encendió como una llamarada. Después de una ronda de práctica, Rodríguez quedó impresionado con el talento del chico; no falló ningún objetivo y entonces fue que le sugirió unirse a las fuerzas armadas.

Después de pensarlo por un tiempo y de pasar por otro par de empleos mal pagados, decidió que debía hacer algo de su vida y, siguiendo la recomendación de la única persona que parecía tener fé en él en todo el mundo, una mañana de septiembre presentó su solicitud por escrito en las oficinas del ejército y desde entonces parecía que el joven y problemático Nivans encontró su camino.

—Por lo que acabo de leer en los informes, Busan se encuentra resguardada en zona de cuarentena. Países vecinos a Corea del Sur han cerrado sus fronteras para evitar un contagio mayor —dijo Chris al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su compañero—. Sólo será una operación de limpieza.

—Lo sé —dijo Piers en tono lánguido mientras hojeaba su viejo libro. De pronto cayó una fotografía que guardaba entre sus páginas amarillentas, pero antes de que él la tomara del suelo, Chris la recogió y frunció el ceño al advertir que la persona en la foto era su hermana.

— ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Claire entre tus cosas? —inquirio Chris molesto.

Piers tragó saliva con dificultad. Había olvidado por completo que la foto de su mejor amiga se ocultaba entre las páginas de su libro favorito.

— ¿Acaso sientes algo por...?

—No seas idiota —Piers le arrebató la fotografía, irritado y la metió de nuevo en el libro—. Claire y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Aunque aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

—Ella es cómo una hermana para mí. Es la única persona a parte de mi familia que espera mi regreso después de cada misión.

—Te entiendo —Chris esbozó una sonrisa—. Sólo me preocupé de que ella se hubiese convertido en otra de tus conquistas.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que me rompas las piernas? Ni pensarlo— Piers soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que me conoces. No permitiría que jugaras con sus sentimientos.

—Ves demasiada televisión. Además Claire es lo suficientemente mayor para elegir con quién salir.

—Pues sus últimas elecciones no han sido las mejores— murmuró Chris irritado.

Piers se volvió hacia la ventana con un gesto de decepción. Desde las alturas pudo ver la costa de Busan entre las nubes blancas que cubrían el cielo. Claire Redfield; no podía pronunciar su nombre sin sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago y es que la hermana de su mejor amigo logró meterse bajo su piel y llegar a un lugar en su corazón al que ninguna otra mujer jamás llegó. Esperaba con ansias cada viernes por la noche para poder verla y pasar una velada divertida, degustando de la cena que ella cocinaba para los dos, y después mirar la televisión y burlarse de Chris cada vez que se quedaba dormido en el sofá.

Su amistad con Claire era algo sagrado. Aunque en el fondo sentía algo por ella, sabía que un oficial de la BSAA con problemas de conducta no era el mejor partido para la jefa de operaciones de la división norteamericana de Terra Save. La vió salir con hombres de mundo: médicos, agentes del gobierno e incluso un militar condecorado que al final resultó ser un completo idiota. Simplemente ninguno de esos tipos era lo suficientemente bueno para una mujer tan excepcional como ella... ni siquiera él mismo; una chica que vivía entregada a su causa, siempre pensando en ayudar a los demás llevando un poco de ayuda para soportar las terribles consecuencias del bioterrorismo.

El piloto del avión anunció que en unos minutos estarían pisando suelo surcoreano. Piers alistó su mochila y miró por última vez la fotografía de Claire antes de guardarla de nuevo. Si todo salía bien, el viernes por la noche estarían de vuelta en Nueva York. Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar a aquella mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego, bailando sobre las baldosas desvaídas de la cocina, cantando una canción mientras preparaba su famoso plato de espagueti con albóndigas. Verla desde el umbral de la puerta sin que ella lo notara, era sin duda el mejor espectáculo después de una ardua misión.

—Vamos Nivans, tenemos trabajo —dijo Chris con el mismo tono severo en el que le hablaba a todos sus subordinados.

—Sí, capitán —Piers se puso de pie y se colgó la mochila en el hombro.

—Veinte dólares a que vuelvo sin un rasguño — Chris bromeó.

—Cincuenta a que no recibes una bala —añadió Piers con cierta burla.

— ¿Por qué te gusta perder tu dinero apostado conmigo?

—Prefiero darte cincuenta verdes al volver que perder a mi mejor amigo.

El avión aterrizó. Chris le pidió a sus hombres tomar su equipo y entrar en formación. Piers miró a su amigo por última vez antes de ponerse bajo sus órdenes. A pesar de tener algunos años en las filas de la BSAA, aún se sentía como un novato en su primer día: nervioso y temeroso cada vez que tenían algún trabajo que hacer. Hizo de lado su inseguridad y bajó con paso firme de la aeronave. La idea de cenar con Claire, charlar con ella y volver a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando como un par de joyas preciosas, era un motivo suficiente para volver vivo a casa, sonrió por un momento y con esa idea se enfiló tras su capitán y el resto de sus compañeros hacia las instalaciones del cuartel general.

.

.

La lluvia caía incesante sobre la ciudad de Nueva York. El tráfico en las calles era un completo caos y las personas corrían hacia cualquier parte buscando protegerse del agua. Claire Redfield aparcó su auto frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivió hace apenas unos meses. Las gotas chocaban contra el techo de metal con tal fuerza que el sonido que provocaban no le permitía siquiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Apretó las manos contra el volante y suspiró resignada. ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo el día que terminaría de llevarse el resto de sus cosas?. Aunque solo eran cajas con libros, ropa vieja y fotografías, para ella eran objetos invaluables; contaban parte de su vida y simplemente no podía deshacerse de ellos.

Miró por la ventanilla y al ver que la lluvia no dejaba de perder fuerza, suspiró decepcionada. Bajó la vista hacia su reloj y vio que marcaban las ocho treinta. Había tenido un día difícil; entre la revisión de los planes de trabajo de los voluntarios y las reuniones operativas, apenas tuvo tiempo de probar bocado. A pesar de lo duro que era el trabajo en Terra Save, amaba cada segundo que pasaba en los refugios ayudando a los sobrevivientes de catástrofes biológicas o marchando por las calles en protesta contra la fabricación de armas químicas. Tal vez no podía luchar en un campo de batalla como su hermano o en una ciudad bajo ataque, sin embargo, desde su cargo como jefa de operaciones de la división norteamericana, sabía que podía hacer algo por transformar al mundo un mejor lugar.

Apagó la radio, tomó su bolso y salió del coche rumbo a la entrada principal del edificio. Caminó deprisa sobre el pavimento mojado cuidando de no caer en el suelo. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y se dirigió el apartamento 310. Sacó la llave de sus jeans desgastados y justo cuando se disponía abrir la cerradura, notó que ésta no estaba trancada.

—¿Acaso será un ladrón?, ¿O el administrador del edificio? —dijo Claire en voz baja —. Imposible. Aún no le he devuelto la llave a la señora Brown.

Sacó de su bolso una pequeña lata de gas pimienta y giró el pomo intentando no hacer ruido. Desde la sala de estar notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Comenzó a latirle el corazón a un ritmo desbocado e hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el temblor de sus manos, ¿Quién habrá irrumpido su apartamento?, nadie más tenía la llave excepto…

— ¿Frederic? —inquirió Claire sorprendida.

Un hombre alto, vestido con un traje elegante, sosteniendo una copa de vino salió a su encuentro. Frederic Downing caminó con la gracia de un gato acechando a su presa. El ex investigador de Umbrella y ahora accionista de una las empresas farmacéuticas más importantes a nivel mundial: Willpharma, dedicada a la investigación y al desarrollo de nuevos fármacos para el tratamiento de enfermedades comunes y otras poco frecuentes. Claire dio un paso atrás y dijo: — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a Nueva York a cerrar un trato de negocios y decidí pasar a saludarte —respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Veo que dejaste el apartamento.

—La policía me obligó a hacerlo —dijo Claire irritada.

—Estoy enterado de ello.

—Amaba vivir aquí —Claire se abrazó a sí misma y miró a su alrededor con nostalgia—Mi primer apartamento…

—Lo lamento, de verdad.

—Olvídalo —dijo Claire con desgana—. Sabes, jamás pensé que te disculparas de algo... Qué ironía: el gran Frederic Downing pidiéndole perdón a un simple mortal.

—Soy humano, también cometo errores, no soy perfecto —agregó Frederic en su defensa.

—Y yo te amaba —Claire apretó los puños intentando contener su llanto—. Pero eso no te importó…

Claire caminó hacia el balcón y se detuvo a disfrutar de la vista que Nueva York les regalaba esa noche. Recordó con tristeza la noche en que volvió a ver a Frederic Downing y cómo fue que quedó prendada de su encanto. Tal vez fue su porte de caballero inglés o su acento aristocrático al hablar, lo que logró robarle la respiración en aquella cena de caridad en el hotel Hilton. En ese tiempo, ella era sólo la asistente del director de logística; mientras que Downing era uno de los mayores benefactores de Terra Save, quizá en un intento de redimir su error al colaborar con Umbrella en su juventud. Bastó solo una pieza de baile para que la joven Redfield quedara hechizada bajo el embrujo de su encanto.

Viajes por Europa, regalos costosos, cenas en lugares elegantes; eran parte de la aventura de salir con el gran Frederic Downing, aunque para Claire solo eran detalles materiales; en realidad lo que más disfrutaba era la de compañía de un hombre inteligente, maduro y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad. A pesar de que él era mayor que ella, los dos se complementaban de tal manera que la edad no era una barrera entre ellos.

El viento helado de la noche obligó a Claire a volver a la realidad. Se frotó las manos en un intento de por entrar en calor, cuando de pronto un par de cálidos brazos la envolvieron por detrás, tomándola por sorpresa. En otro tiempo, tal vez hubiese disfrutado del momento, de la cercanía del hombre que amaba, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes; esta vez ya no se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, al contrario, quería alejarse lo más lejos posible de la persona que la engaño detrás de una máscara de falsedad. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido tan ingenua y creer que el amor tenía reservado un lugar para ella.

—Es una hermosa vista —murmuró Frederic en su oído.

—Suéltame —dijo Claire intentando romper el abrazo.

—Antes te gustaba mirar la ciudad por horas —Frederic se alejó, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas? —Claire apretó los puños—. Dime, ¿es verdad que Willpharma robó las muestras del virus T del Centro del control de enfermedades?

Frederic no respondió.

—Entonces todo lo que dijo Chris es verdad… No eres más que un maldito mentiroso y ladrón.

—Claire deja que te explique. Es verdad que envié a mis hombres a traer una muestra del virus T, pero no es lo que piensas. Willpharma está interesada en buscar una cura definitiva de esa terrible enfermedad; hablé con el jefe del Centro del control de enfermedades pero no quiso cooperar con nosotros.

— ¿Y esperas que te crea? —dijo Claire con sarcasmo.

—No hay otra verdad — agregó Frederic en tono serio.

— ¿Entonces por qué la policía me obligó a dejar este apartamento?, ¡me acusaron de ser tu cómplice!— espetó Claire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué me engañaste?

— ¡Entiende, no tuve otra opción!

Claire entró de nuevo a la sala de estar y buscó las cajas con el resto de sus cosas. Tomó una pequeña caja de música, regalo de una vieja amiga, la cual tenía la tapa rota. Recordó con tristeza el momento en el que la policía irrumpió en su apartamento buscando a Frederic. Al principio no creía que aquel hombre tan gallardo y atento, estuviera involucrado con el robo de las muestras de virus T en Washington. Haciendo uso de sus influencias, investigó el pasado de Downing y lo que encontró la dejó perpleja: fue investigador de Umbrella antes de la tragedia que acabó con Raccoon City en 1998, uno de los pocos empleados que logró salir libre de culpa después del juicio que llevó a cabo dos años después, ya que no se encontraron elementos que lo inculparan de trabajar en la investigación liderada en secreto por Albert Wesker, ex-capitán de los STARS, ex-jefe de su hermano y su amor platónico cuando era apenas una adolescente.

Alto, rubio y con una mirada intimidante, Albert Wesker se convirtió en su fantasía juvenil desde el momento en que lo vio entrar a la estación de policía de Raccoon cuando ella tenía diecisiete. Desde ese momento, no perdía la oportunidad para ver al capitán de los STARS detrás de su escritorio, bebiendo de su café y leyendo el periódico con la misma seriedad con la que solía hablarles a sus subordinados.

—Claire… —murmuró Frederic tomando uno de sus mechones rojos entre sus dedos—. Debes creerme. No soy el monstruo que todos dicen que soy.

—Vete, Fred —soltó Claire irritada. Ya no quería seguir escuchando al hombre que le rompió el corazón—. Devuelveme la llave y sal de mi vida para siempre.

— ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? —Frederic la tomó por las mejillas y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso breve.

Claire hizo un esfuerzo por no morder sus labios y propinarle una buena bofetada. De inmediato rompió el beso y dijo: —Si ya terminaste, sabes dónde está la salida.

Frederic se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, molesto. Claire se limpió los labios con la mangas de su abrigo y continuó con su labor. En el fondo deseaba con todo su ser no volverse a cruzar con Downing por el resto de su vida; una traición era algo que simplemente no podía pasar por alto. Cerró las cajas de plástico con cinta y justo cuando se disponía a bajar la primera de ellas por las escaleras del edificio, su móvil sonó. De mala gana lo sacó de su abrigo y respondió: —Fred, ya no insistas, lo nuestro terminó.

—Claire… soy Piers.

— ¿Piers? —preguntó Claire sorprendida. Ya había pasado una semana desde que él partió con su hermano hacia Corea del Sur y desde ese día no había tenido noticias de ellos—. ¿Dónde están?

—Escucha Claire, no te asustes.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —inquirió Claire nerviosa al tiempo que apretaba el teléfono.

—Hubo un pequeño problema durante la misión y Chris resultó herido. Estamos a una hora de llegar a Nueva York —dijo Piers nervioso.

Claire sintió que de pronto la sangre se le helaba en las venas. No quería perder a su hermano, su única familia.

—Lo llevarán a la clínica de la base. Nos vemos allá.

—De acuerdo —dijo Claire con voz casi inaudible.

—Claire. Escucha, todo saldrá bien —Piers añadió intentando tranquilizarla—. Chris es fuerte y ha salido bien librado de situaciones peores. Estará bien.

— ¿Lo prometes? —dijo Claire con la voz entrecortada.

—Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas —Piers soltó una risita burlona—. Debo colgar. Te veré en la base.

—Gracias Piers —Claire cortó la llamada y corrió escalera abajo con dirección a su auto.

.

.

Los latidos de Claire podían escucharse entre los pasillos vacíos del hospital. Había sido una mala idea poner su número como referencia en caso de accidente de su hermano y ese era el mejor caso para exponer tan fatal idea.

El parpadeo constante para contener las lágrimas y no ver borroso, era signo de la fortaleza de los Redfield; imponer coraje en los peores momentos y tener control sobre la situación era una característica de ambos hermanos. Claire, aún tenía en los pensamientos la voz de la recepcionista comentándole del incidente. Era imperdonable que esa llamada, la autorizará Piers y no el capitán del escuadrón.

¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte como su hermano había salido herido? Él era su héroe de infancia, inquebrantable y aguerrido. La larga cabellera se agitó en el aire, espantando todos los malos pensamientos.

Nivans permaneció atento a los movimientos ansiosos de la agente de Terra Save, bajo ese semblante centrado de la pelirroja, era evidente la fragilidad de su ser. La voz era intangible detrás del nudo de dolor que aprisionaba la garganta de ella, Piers entendió ese gesto lleno de súplica.

Él asintió cuando Claire estaba frente la puerta custodiada por soldados

Todo el silencio mortal que solo un hospital puede brindar y los constantes zumbidos de los aparatos para medir los latidos y el conteo del suero parecieron romperse con un sonido; el rechinar de la puerta advirtió a quien se encontraba en el interior de la habitación.

—¿Quién la dejó entrar? —preguntó, Chris, con tono exhausto.

El moreno sabía de quién se trataba la visita, el resonar del caminar era diferente al de un cadete y más inquieto que el de un médico.

Chris era la imagen de un paciente más, dejando de lado esa figura fuerte, exhibiendo al ser humano que finalmente era.

—Entré sin permiso —contestó la ojiverde, mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba a la habitación con delicadeza.

El dolor en el cuerpo de Chris estaba presente en cada acción que ejercía, tan desgarrador que parecía estar incrustado en sus huesos; cualquiera podía notar que traspasaba a su alma.

Él intentó incorporarse en la camilla, lo hizo con lentitud. —Debes darme muchas explicaciones —exclamó Chris con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Con la determinación con la que concluía cualquier misión, Chris decidió no estar postrado en la camilla y a pesar de sus malestares, acomodó su cuerpo listo para dar los primeros pasos.

—Primero, debes descansar. —Claire, sonrió de lado. —No llevas ni tres horas de haber sido trasladado a piso.

Para ella, esa imagen era inspiradora. Su hermano nunca se rendía, siempre buscaba salir victorioso ante cualquier adversidad.

— ¡No me digas qué hacer! —espetó el soldado, posando sus pies sobre el suelo.

La intención del capitán era caminar hasta el buró, tomar los documentos sobre la misión y reclamar la verdad que su hermana había ocultado.

—El doctor dijo que debes mantener reposo. —Insistió con preocupación la menor de los Redfield, llevando el tubo del suero al alcance de Chris.

La postura del moreno denotaba frustración, desde el agarre que ejercía en las sábanas, hasta la furia con la que sostenía su cuerpo al avanzar en la habitación.

—La operación de limpieza en Busan, terminó siendo una mierda.

El líder del escuadrón Alpha, dio las primeras palabras sobre la manera en que terminó herido. Su andar fue abruptamente intervenido, por la debilidad de su cuerpo, encontrándose al fin a su caminar frente al buró al que se dirigía.

—La empresa detrás del brote del virus T fue todo este tiempo, Willpharma. —Chris, no le dio mayor importancia a su tropiezo. Tenía culpas y remordimientos que no le permitían sentir dolor en ese momento. —Esos bastardos ofrecían ayuda a los más necesitados y los convertían en esas cosas.

Esas oraciones habían sido un mensaje subliminal, un pequeño estruendo antes de desatar la tormenta que llevaba Chris en el interior.

Claire palideció cuando escuchó el nombre de la empresa involucrada en el atentado en aquel lugar. La pelirroja suspiró antes de contestar. —Ya vi las noticias.—El titubeó en su voz, evidenció la inquietud que experimentaba.

— ¿Sabías a qué se dedica Frederic Downing? —cuestionó Chris, con un folder en la mano.

Él no había hecho una pregunta al azar, era forma retórica. Todo su ser anhelaba que su hermana negara toda relación con uno de los enemigos públicos de la humanidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Claire, al sentir la mirada juiciosa de Chris sobre ella.

—Me enteré la última vez que lo vi.

Fueron las únicas palabras lógicas que salieron de los labios de Claire, al explicar su conexión con Frederic.

De entre los documentos, Chris sacó varias copias de transcripciones sobre las llamadas telefónicas que su hermana había mantenido con el líder de Willpharma.

— ¿Y por lo tanto sabes que ese hijo de perra, tenía interferido tu teléfono para sacar información de Terra Save y la BSAA?—Espetó el capitán, al momento que estrujaba los hojas en su mano.

—No creí que fuese tan peligroso.

Y así era, Claire creía poder mantener a raya a cualquier hombre a su alrededor, pero... ¿cómo podía combatir a un hipócrita como Frederic? Él había traicionado su confianza, destrozado su integridad como agente del gobierno.

Chris, al escuchar tal respuesta, absurdamente ingenua por parte de su hermana, la desconoció; esa no era Claire Redfield, quien había prometido defender a los inocentes. Acercó su cuerpo, que denotaba decepción y a la vez ira.

—Dile eso a mis hombres, los que murieron en el campo.

Solo fue necesario un instante para que esa frustración cegara al hombre, para que controlara sus actos y guiará su cuerpo; fue un segundo para que la poca fuerza que mantenía su cuerpo en pie se dirigiera a su mano y se transforma en un golpe.

Claire, no podía entender como un cuerpo tan maltrecho pudiera guardar tanto rencor y no podía dejar de cuestionarse: ¿Qué tanto había fallado como persona?

Ese fue un instante decisivo en la vida de los Redfield y de quienes los rodeaban.

—No permitiré que cometas tal estupidez. —Piers, intervino la trayectoria del golpe de Chris. —Tus gritos espantaron a todos los pacientes que rodean la habitación.

Una lucha entre fuerzas, para tener el control de la situación; sin duda era evidente la ventaja.

Piers incrementó la intensidad de su agarre sobre la muñeca de Chris, él jalo su cuerpo. Ocasionando que algunos puntos en su herida de abrieran.

La mirada de Claire, permaneció apagada por un largo instante, sus brazos llenos de derrota eran jalados al suelo, pero fue ese orgullo y valor los que no la dejaron desfallecer. Era necesario encarar la acusación de su hermano.

Rápidamente se notó como las gasas que envolvían el torso del capitán, se impregnaba de sangre. La pelirroja corrió inmediatamente a presionar el botón para llamar a la atención médica.

—Sigues pensando como una niña, sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos, creyendo que todo lo solucionaré yo. —Reclamó el mayor de los Redfield, sujetando su costado izquierdo.

Claire, soltó una risita, volviendo a agitar su cabeza. —Eso tiene sentido, seguramente por eso permanecí varios años lejos de ti y tus reproches.

—No vale la pena, Claire. —Nivans usó todo su poder de persuasión para evitar el conflicto.

Era devastador para el francotirador, ver como la familia con la que contaba en ese momento de su vida, perdía el respeto entre sí. El destino había llevado a la mujer independiente a una situación peculiar, haciendo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que su hermano fuese intolerable.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.—El soldado señaló con desdén a la ojiverde. — Hubiera deseado que tus necesidades no llevaran a la muerte de inocentes.

El cuerpo de Piers, protegía con recelo a Claire de cualquier movimiento insensato que hiciera su capitan.

—Que no fueras tan… —Chris, ahogó sus palabras y apretó su puño frente a él.

Claire alzó el rostro, indignada con aquellas sílabas que lastimaban más que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido antes.

—Termina tu frase, Christopher —retó la pelirroja, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El mayor de los Redfield había entrado en razón y notó la idiotez que estuvo por cometer.

—No sé quién te dejó pasar. —Chris apretó la mandíbula, tragando su sermón.

Piers dio un empujón a su capitán, sin importarle el daño que causaría a su carrera. —Yo la dejé pasar, porque es tu única familia.

—No debiste hacerlo —el moreno reclamó al caer de nuevo en la camilla. —Será mejor que ambos se aparten de mi vista.

El ícono de quien luchaba contra el bioterrorismo mostraba una cara distinta a la cual había acostumbrado a las personas que lo rodeaban.

El médico en turno llegó acompañado de una enfermera para asistir.

—Será mejor que pidas disculpas, antes de que te arrepientas de por vida, Chris — dijo Piers, posando su mano en el hombro de Claire.

El portazo terminó el conflicto.

—Rompiste dos puntos. Lo siento, pero es imposible volver a coser la herida. Sabías los riesgos de infección y aun así decidiste hacer esfuerzo.

A Piers no le importó lo que sus colegas pensaran al verlo retirar su presencia junto a la hermana del capitán. Quería mantener a salvo a Claire y lo que representaba para él.

Al estar en la estancia del hospital, ambos se mostraban tensos.

—Parece que seré dado de baja, sin honores. —El joven intentó romper el incómodo silencio, con una broma poco planeada.

Los ojos de Claire mostraron comprensión y por un segundo, sonrió de lado; se sentía segura con la presencia de Piers.

— ¿Por qué has intervenido en la discusión?

—Era demasiado duro quedarme escuchando. Vamos, —dijo, mientras tomaba a la pelirroja y la llevaba lejos de la recepción. —quiero mostrarte una cosa.

—Escucha, Piers, no sé si deba marcharme. Debo saber el estado de mi hermano.

—No te preocupes. Sólo será un minuto. Estarás de vuelta antes de que él intente disculparse.

—Bien, ¿de qué trata todo esto?— Preguntó sin aliento debido a su abrupta salida al exterior y el sentir sobre sus mejillas la fría noche. — ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme con tanta insistencia?— dijo Claire cruzando sus brazos al frente.

Se sentía fastidiada por la presencia del subordinado de su hermano; odiaba sentir que no tenía el control sobre la situación.

—El cielo. —Exclamó de maneras sencillas, mientras alzaba una mano.

— ¿El cielo? —preguntó la pelirroja, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

¿Qué clase de hombre haría tal cosa? Odiaba admitirlo; Piers hacía que ella dudara de sus instintos.

—Allí está. Con sus estrellas y su luna, no le falta nada. —contestó la mujer en tono seco.

—Demasiado bonito...para desaprovecharlo —apuntó el castaño. —Sé que tu hermano mejorará, pero debemos darle tiempo. Fue terrible estar en ese lugar.

Miró a sus ojos cuando volteó a Claire para que lo enfrentara. Miró el efecto de la luna en sus ojos cristalinos. Observó el cambio en su expresión, cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos; ésta pasó de la sorpresa al recelo y a media que se acostumbró a estar rodeada, su mirada cambio a la ilusión.

—Piers.

Pese a que insistía a que lo llamaran oficial Nivans, adoraba la manera en que Claire pronunciaba su nombre. Le emocionaba el temblor en su voz, la falta de aliento en la pelirroja. Y dejó de poner atención en la manera en que el cabello color fuego maneja renegando la situación.

Piers, juntó más sus cuerpos.

—Haces esto muy a menudo, ¿sabes? —murmuró en tono seductor. —Niegas de muchas maneras y hablas como una adulta segura. Pero tus ojos... siempre dicen sí. Eso me ha traído loco desde el primer momento que te vi.

La presión de la piel blanca de pecho de la joven y la respiración agitada sobre la playera de Piers, causaba tensión entre ambos.

—Lo siento, Claire, pero debo hacerlo. —Se disculpó y bajó la cabeza.

Nivans, no había planeado eso cuando contactó a la hermana de su capitán. Tampoco cuando sacó a Claire fuera del consultorio para que no viera a su hermano en ese estado lamentable. Sólo sabía que deseaba sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Por fin había conseguido estar a solas con ella, y no de la manera más correcta, al usar el estado Chris a su favor. Y en el momento que lo había logrado, sólo pensaba en besarla.

Y desde el instante en que su boca rozó los delicados labios de Claire, sólo se preguntaba cómo se había tardado tanto. Mientras cubría su boca, sentía como ella se tensaba, luego se relajaba y respondía. El soldado supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Claire era demasiado sincera para oponer una falsa resistencia y en el fondo, sentía atracción por Piers en un nivel más allá del físico y era demasiado femenina para ignorar su propio deseo. Y si bien él había tomado la iniciativa, ella tomó el control al instante y lo llevó a otro rumbo, hasta el punto en el que estuvo cerca de que sus rodillas se doblarán.

En el primer instante, al rechazar a Piers, Claire clavó sus dedos en los músculos del brazo del cadete. Su cuerpo se había fundido con el suyo, complementando sus complexiones. Ella se aferraba a él mientras se paraba de puntillas para profundizar el beso e incrementar el contacto.

La presión de su cuerpo al buscar una superficie para poder recargarse, creaba una fricción devastadora al tiempo que su pecho frotaba contra el torso del castaño y sobre el vientre plano de Claire, presionaba una notoria excitación que Piers no trataba de disimular, ni esconder.

Nivans soltó un gemido triunfante sobre el oído de la pelirroja y la levantó del suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del edificio con un gesto salvaje y lleno de ímpetu, desenfrenado por complacer el deseo que amenazaba con hacerlos perder el control. Sintió las manos de ella sobre su cabello y emitió un ligero pero apreciable gemido que tenía guardado en el pecho desde mucho tiempo atrás; fue inevitable deslizar su lengua en la boca de Claire.

Ella era como la seda; el contacto con su piel bastaba para que perdiera el suelo. Y cuando la lengua de Claire surgió para unirse a la de Pers, el ambiente cambió y se llenó de intensidad.

Estaban en el lugar más decadente y en problemas del mundo, pero por unos segundos era el paraíso para ambos. Él se sentía literalmente consumido y abrumado, la sorpresiva respuesta de Claire había revuelto todos esos sentimientos que aprisionaba en su cabeza y la sangre se acumulaba en un mismo lugar. Estaba en problemas, pero no le importaba.

Situó con firmeza su cintura contra ella, bajó una mano hasta el contorno de la cadera y más abajo. La levantó con ligereza y facilidad hasta que encajó sus piernas a la altura de sus muslos. Con la mano que tenía libre se abrió paso por el vientre desnudo y pálido de la joven, hasta llegar a la zona más sensible. Escuchó el jadeo de Claire, cuando aplicó presión sobre uno de sus senos.

Y, de pronto un intenso dolor sobre la cabeza del castaño, desencajó la escena, cuando ella cerró los puños sobre la cabellera de Piers y rompió el beso en un instante.

Claire, sofocada, se recargó en el muro y acomodó sus ropas, mientras Piers, descompuesto por el dolor se incorporaba sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Gruñó mientras se frotaba la cabeza. —Estoy de tu lado.

—Quería… quería que te comportaras y estuvieras quieto. —La muchacha evadió la mirada del joven.

Era la única que buscaba un momento de sensatez, en medio de tanta locura y por eso había sido violenta con él.

En el fondo, había deseado que ese beso continuara y esa idea la asustaba. Ese no era el tipo de hombres que a ella le atraían, ni por la edad, ni por la personalidad.

—Diablos, Claire. Una sola palabra y hubiera entendido. No soy un niño para que me castigues.—Piers Nivans caminó con cierta frustración, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro. —No era necesario que me arrancaras la mitad del cabello.

—Lo siento. —La pelirroja, se disculpó.

Estaba avergonzada y sin aliento, pero más que nada, atemorizada. Y eso era lo preocupante.

—Tengo que irme. —Añadió con un tono desalentador.

Siendo presa de pánico, Claire entró a toda prisa al interior del consultorio y camino a toda prisa al baño de mujeres. Dentro del tocador, abrió la llave del agua y mojó su rostro, sintiendo la frialdad sobre su piel.

Soltó un suspiro, lleno de desgaste tanto físico como emocional y contempló su rostro en el espejo. Estaba roja, con los labios hinchados debido a la intensidad del beso y tenía la expresión de una adolescente. Se sentía como una tonta joven de secundaria, exaltada por las hormonas y un corazón desbocado.

¿Que había pasado?

Una cosa había sido que Piers la sorprendiera y usara que tenía la guardia baja y otra que ella respondiera de manera tan intensa. Y no había sido un beso insignificante y simple. Había experimentado una dosis de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. El simple hecho de recordar el tacto de Piers sobre su piel, era suficiente para que ella luchara contra su razonamiento.

Recargó sus manos sobre el tocador y comenzó repasar el incidente en su cabeza. No era el comportamiento de Claire Redfield; ella no besaba a los subordinados de su hermano. Pero lo había hecho… y deseaba que ese momento no hubiera terminado.

La seguridad en su mente de que deseaba que hubieran llegado a más, y que su falta de lucidez había hecho gala durante sus actos, mortificaba a Claire.

Tenía que desaparecer de ese lugar, pero no podía abandonar a su hermano y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Tenía que refugiarse de sus emociones y descansar en casa, meditar sobre lo ocurrido, explicarse que estaba ocurriendo…

Y por su salud mental, debía llegar a una conclusión….

* * *

Holaaaa!

_Addie:_ Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva locura por parte de SKANDROSITA y una servidora. Sabemos que es una pareja muy inusual pero pensamos que sería divertido juntar a estos dos y ver que sucedía.

_SKANDROSITA: _Agradezco la invitación para hacer esta colaboración, de veras que me esforcé al tratar de quedar bien con mi colaboradora…. créanos que no sabíamos lo que podíamos crear. En este caso la diferencia de ideas y puntos de vista, ayudó en lugar de dividir.

Agradecemos infinitamente a:

**AdrianaSnapeHouse: **Mil gracias por el apoyo y el tiempo invertido revisando este montón de palabras sin pies ni cabeza jajaja!... Aunque sabes que este pairing no es muy de tu agrado (Eres Weskerfield hasta la médula y no puedes ver a Claire con alguien que no sea el tirano jajaja!), no nos dejaste correr solas con este proyecto y a punta de chanclazos nos hiciste terminarlo. Te queremos Beta Galleta :D

**Polatrixu: **Pola malvada! ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin tus clases de desarrollo de proyectos?, posiblemente esta historia jamás se hubiese escrito. Gracias por ser nuestra gurú en esta nueva aventura. Felicitaciones por haber ganado el reto de Mortífagos de Harry Potter, sabía que ganarías sin problemas :D . Te queremos Maléfica!

**Jill Filth: **Linda! :D , cuando comenzamos a escribir este nuevo fic no pensé en nadie mejor para hacer una portada que la fanática #1 de Piers Nivans en todo el fandom. Te quedaron increíbles las dos imágenes que hiciste para esta nueva locura. Sabemos que tu tiempo vale oro en este momento, así que no nos queda más que agradecerte el apoyo y ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

En fin, esto es todo por el momento. Dudas, comentarios, Reviews? Siéntanse libres de expresarse :D

XOXO

SKANDROSITA & Addie Redfield


End file.
